Talk:Razor Shot/@comment-112.210.76.61-20131123084845/@comment-98.15.240.98-20131125015755
think of it this way. there are weapons that have more damage in certain areas, specifically impact, puncture, and slashing. each type of damage is more effective against certain types of factions, like puncture being more effective on grineer or armored targets in general, and slashing doing more against light enemies (infected). this mod would benefit a weapon that specializes in slashing damage, like the dual vastos. since ancients no longer have armor, slashing damage is the ideal damage type for infected missions. Because we can no longer stick to rainbow builds, since combining something with fire such as ice will take away fire damage and replace it with blast damage, this mod is sort of like an extra you can slot, to take up the space where the old elemental mod used to be. so these mods are actually very useful, almost like the faction based bane mods. guns like the soma are no longer op against all factions. it really only shines against the infected now, it had to burn through about a 5th of a magazine to take out a lvl 50 corpus mob, but much much less to take out an ancient. same thing with my despairs. they specialize in puncture damage, and pretty much KO all grineer units, except for the heavies and strangely enough, the troopers (shotgun mobs). this new damage system forces us to focus more on the damage type aspect rather than the elemental aspect. although elements are still very important. elements are easy enough to manage on non-elemental weapons. just do the right combo in the right order, and if you only want a regular element such as heat, cold, electricity, or toxic, you can just use that elemental mod and stick on a damage mod instead (like this one, Razor Shot). However, it becomes complicated on elemental weapons, such as the Torid. My torid does toxic damage, but it is impossible to get an individual extra damage type onto it. If I put on one damage, such as fire, the weapon damage changes to gas damage. but if i put on 2 elements to create a third new type, the 3rd mod i put on after the previous 2 (which created the new elemental damage) will still combine with the Toxic Damage from the Torid. So it's impossible to get Heat Damage onto the torid, or acrid, due to the way Weapon's damage also combines with mods' elements. - what i'm hoping for is that DE fix elemental weapons, so that their weapon-specific damage (like ignis' fire damage, or torid's toxic damage)can register as it's own unique damage type, with the elemental damage of mods coming from the mod's alone. This way i can have a weapon like the Torid that can still be super effective against infected (toxic+heat damage). This new system is very complicated, but I'm starting to get used to it, and it's sort of actually made the game more challenging in a good way (but still very awkward to play) by making no weapon God-tier against all factions *cough cough ACRID*. But it DEFINITELY needs a lot of rework, just give DE more time, it's a brand new system, it will just take getting used to and a couple changes here and there. hope this clears up some of the confusion this update brought about